Who Brought The Buns
by fallbythewayside
Summary: Idea brought to life by a recent picture on Instagram. Smutty/lemon-y goodness ensues. LOGAN/YOU Click if you dare.


As soon as you get out of the car and take the two brown bags from the backseat, you can smell lit charcoal from the grill, so instead of heading into the front door, you make your way around the back of the house to the patio, and a small smile flirts with the edge of your lips at the sight that you're met with. Logan is standing at the grill wearing nothing but an apron, literally. "Who brought the buns?", he calls out.

Your previous anger fades away while you meander next to your man and set the groceries down. This is obviously his attempt at getting back into your good graces after ruining the quiet night you wanted to have tonight. You had bought the new Nicholas Sparks' book and were looking forward to reading it while sipping wine and soaking in a bubble bath. Last week was a rough week at work and you were desperate for a break. To boot, you had to go in for a meeting this morning on the Fourth of July holiday, and then go shopping for the barbecue. Logan inviting your families and friends over for America's birthday celebration spoiled your plans, so you were in a sour mood.

"Apparently I did", you answer snappily, not willing to forgive him so easily. He wasn't going to make you laugh and make you forget you were mad.

"Aww, babe", he pushes his lips out into a pout.

You just shake your head, refusing to get into an argument when guests should be arriving in ten minutes or so. "I need to go change", you don't bother looking at him.

"Don't be like that", he catches your wrist before you can walk away and drops to his knees. "Let me put you in a better mood." His palms trek up the bottom part of your legs to your thighs, taking the knee length skirt with them.

You peer down at him, noting his bottom lip tucked between his teeth and a glimmer of playfulness residing in his brown eyes. "Logan, what are you-"

His face nearing the apex of your thighs alerts you of his intentions, making you take a step back.

"No", you state clearly and take another step away.

Moving right along with you, he nudges his face against the front of your panty and inhales audibly. "You smell so good."

"Are you out of your mind? Oww", your last attempt at getting away from him causes your back to meet roughly with the scratchy brick outside countertop.

"Maybe", his hair tickles your skin as he gives a single nip to you nether regions. Logan pushes your undergarment to the side and uses his thumbs to part your folds before delivering a stripe with his tongue to your slit. He knows you've lost the fight when you sigh and thread your fingers into his hair, then will yourself to relax.

The tip of his tongue circles your clit slowly, beginning to wind up that coil of sweet tension in the pit of your abdomen. Your eyes stealthily drink in the sight of the man below you; his summer tanned skin, the muscles of his back flexing with his movements, to the broad shoulders he just swung your right leg over. You grab onto the edge of the counter for support and lean your back onto the rough surface, enjoying the coolness contrasting with the heat shrouding your body.

Logan works you up with a slow but steady build. You drive your hips forward, moving against him, seeking more from the man threatening to burn you alive with teasing strokes of his tongue. His pressure increases and his momentum hastens, but it's not enough to get you to the finish line; and time is of the essence here.

"Logan", you whisper.

That hot mouth departs from your center only long enough to tease, "Yeah?"

"I need more", you ask.

His tongue doesn't stop as he finds the aching spot you need him to fill and circles one time around before slipping inside of you. The pad of his fingers brush against the spot inside that makes you cry out. "Yes, Logan!"

"That's my girl", he coos and licks his glistening lips before fastening them to your swollen bud.

All thoughts leave your head at this point; half the world could show up in your backyard right now and witness this amazing act and you wouldn't give one single fuck.

Logan continues stroking you with his fingers, adding that bit of deliciousness you had so desperately wanted. When it seems like you can't get enough oxygen and your legs are trembling uncontrollably, Logan removes your hand from his hair and links his fingers with yours. It's only seconds until your ogasm is upon you, stealing your vision and washing over you with euphoria.

You're still light-headed and spent when Logan hoists you up and sets you down on the counter. His mouth covers yours, tongue delving inside and swiping all around while his hands work quickly to unbutton your top. Both sides of the garment are pushed out of the way, where next a cup of your bra is shoved down roughly and a nipple is encompassed by Logan's soft, wet lips. It sends a rush of blood back down between your legs, and you just barely manage to grab onto his shoulders when his cock nudges your entrance. Pulling your backside closer to the edge of both the counter and him, he pries your thighs further apart and enters you quickly, filling you until he's balls deep. It's unexpected, but heavenly. Your nails dig into his flesh, your already highly sensitive nerve endings go into overdrive, and something comparable to a scream exits your mouth.

Logan grunts and tugs on your nipple with his teeth, dragging his hips back and then re-entering you roughly. He doesn't pause to savor the moment or go slowly, he withdraws and drives into you over and over again, hard and quickly. He grips your waist, holding you in place, lower lip clamped between his teeth and brown eyes growing darker with desire by the second. His primal hunger and the deliciousness each time he fills you up once again comes to a climax, and you fall into an abyss of ecstasy, bringing your lover right along with you.

Seconds, minutes, or even hours later; who really cares right?, Logan presses his forehead to yours after a quick peck on your lips and skims his palms up your sides, basking in the satisfactory ambience; but it is short lived. The sound of a car door shutting brings the two of you back to the real world and you stare at eachother momentarily with matching panicked, wide-eyed looks. You see Kendall's head bobbing over the top of the fence, rounding his way to the gate when Logan hops back and takes your hand. You two sprint inside the sliding patio doors just in time to see the blonde man set two cases of beer down on the table.

"You brought the buns", you answer Logan's earlier question with a laugh and smack his butt.


End file.
